


The Ocean's Danger

by praxyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/pseuds/praxyn
Summary: Betty shouldn't have swum out so far into the ocean. Something found her, and it has long waited for a suitable recipient for its eggs. And for its offspring's eggs ...





	The Ocean's Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LSeale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSeale/gifts).



Betty had always loved swimming, and she was good at it, too. As a little girl her parents had always had to drag her out of the pool at mealtime because she didn’t want to leave the water. Now that she was fifteen, she could at least go swimming on her own without anyone watching over her and telling her to take a break. Her family went on a month-long trip to a tropical island every year, and the one dad had picked this time – so remote they’d had to take a helicopter from the next largest airport to get here – was the most beautiful one yet. Plants and trees grew by the beach that she’d never seen before, and the water was the clearest, most inviting blue she could have imagined.

Mom and dad and little Brandon were spending the day playing some stupid kids’ game, so Betty had gone swimming. Out into the ocean, enjoying the sun on her face and the cool water around her limbs. She’d left her bathing suit on the beach – there was nobody around for hundreds of miles and swimming naked made her feel so free. There were rock formations in the ocean, but Betty was a careful, good swimmer who knew to stay clear of them.

That’s why she was so surprised when something seemed to pull on her ankles. Some kind of dangerous undercurrent? But they’d been told the water around the island was perfectly safe. She tried to swim away, but it felt like something was _wrapping around her legs_. Something solid and strong, not just a current. And then it started pulling her down, underneath the water, no matter how desperately she struggled.

The water was so clear that she could see something moving in it – something big, like an animal. A shark? But she didn’t feel any teeth. Suddenly there was a pressure against her mouth, something long and firm pushing and pushing against her lips until she had to open up, and something slimy pressed inside, filling her mouth completely before the thing, whatever it was, dragged her deeper down.

In her panic it took her a few moments to realize that she could suddenly breathe under water. Or rather, she didn’t seem to have to breathe anymore, as if that thing in her mouth gave her all the oxygen she needed. The realization helped her calm down a little, at least as much as she could in this situation. The … creature was bluish and large, with long tentacles like some kind of octopus. It didn’t have a head that she could make out, but it seemed very deliberate in dragging her towards one of the rock formations, through a narrow underwater tunnel, and then into an underground cave. There it put her in the shallower water where at least her head was free, and the tentacle-thing withdrew from her mouth.

She screamed, but the echo only made it clearer to her that she was all alone. Far from anyone could hear. She still couldn’t see most of that thing – here in the cave it was darker and she only saw vague shapes moving under the water surface. They were writhing over her legs, up to her sides and then her bare breasts. It felt weird and intense and made her shiver, her nipples standing up in the cooler air.

“What are you doing … Stop …” she sobbed, and then tried it in a firmer voice, like one would with a misbehaving pet. “Stop it! Bad … thing!”

But if the creature could understand or even hear her, it gave no indication. She almost felt like it didn’t even know she was alive, a breathing creature with its own wishes. The wet tentacles kept sliding over her, making her shudder and squirm. Her legs were being pulled apart and a sudden horrible fear took possession of her when several tentacles pressed between her legs. She was a virgin, of course, the most she’d done was let a boy kiss her after school once. Her cunt tingled when the odd texture of the tentacles rubbed over it and over her asshole, too. The creature made an odd sound, almost like it was purring, and Betty got the impression that it was pleased with its prey. That she would do for whatever it had planned.

One of the tentacles wrapped around her breast and started kneading it. For the first time she got a good look at those things: as thick as her forearm, barely thinner at the tip, textured and mobile and a dark blue that would have been beautiful if it were anything else. It was _big_ , far bigger than she knew most men’s penises were (she wasn’t naive, she’d seen porn), and certainly nothing bigger than that was supposed to, or could go inside her!

She quickly found out how wrong she was. One of the tentacles started pushing into her cunt, and it was slimy and wet enough that it didn’t matter that she wasn’t. It pushed her open so easily, the other tentacles keeping her from closing her legs as it invaded her slender body. It hurt, but not as much as it should have – not as much as it _should_ have when she looked down and saw her flat belly disorted by that giant thing inside her. She screamed, out of terror more than pain, but suddenly her mouth was filled again, making her gag for for a moment before something made her go still. She felt so weak, and helpless, and after a moment she sucked hesitantly on the tentacle in her mouth. It felt good. Right. Her pussy clenched around the big intrusion, far too huge for her lithe body, but she wasn’t trying to pull away anymore. Maybe it would be easier if she didn't fight. 

Just as she thought she was starting to get used to this – maybe even starting to enjoy it, the way that thing moved in and out of her, wriggling like it was trying to get comfortable in her insides – the tentacle swelled until it was so thick she almost couldn’t take it. She didn’t understand what was happening, why this wasn’t enough for the creature, until she saw her belly distort even more. She moaned and quivered when something round was pushed out of the tentacle and deposited in her belly, as big as two fists. An egg, her crazed mind realized. This thing was laying its egg inside her.

She tried to scream again, but her lips were wrapped tight around the tentacle, and she helplessly sucked on it as if that could appease the creature. Did it even know what pity was? Did it know that Betty didn’t want this, that she wasn’t some animal to be used for breeding? Did it know and just not care? It didn’t seem to matter. She was horrified by the sight of her own body, but her cunt felt so good, better than it had ever before in her life. Almost as if a part of her wanted this, and tears streaked over her face. What was wrong with her? Why wasn’t she angrier? Why wasn’t she in more pain, with this thing violating her body?

She whimpered soundlessly when she realized that it wasn’t just one egg. Another followed, and as the third one was pushed inside her, her pussy clenched and she came shakingly. Again the creature made that purring sound, one tentacle rubbing over her swollen belly, as it kept filling it up. Betty counted a dozen eggs before she couldn’t take it anymore. The next time she came, she passed out into blissful blackness, and hoped it would all be a dream when she woke up.

It wasn’t. She woke up back underwater. Still no need to breathe with that thing in her mouth, and another tentacle (the same as before?) lodged deep inside her pussy. Her belly had swollen to ridiculous proportions – she wasn’t sure if she would have been able to stand if she’d been back on land, but underwater she felt weightless. Maybe it was because she wasn’t swimming herself. She could move her legs and arms a little, but the creature was dragging her along as it swam slowly through the water, holding her close with those two tentacles, occasionally wrapping a third one around her middle. 

She had no idea where it was heading. Further out into the vastness of the ocean? Did it stay near the island? How much time had passed? Was her family already worried about her? Surely they would send help soon … but even if they did, did she want anyone to find her like this? Like some bloated animal, full of eggs? Maybe it was better to wait until this was over, and then to find her way back home.

Underwater it was impossible to say how much time passed. She didn’t need to breathe, didn’t need to eat because the secretions of the tentacle in her mouth seemed to keep her fed. Every minute was the same as every day as every week. It was hard to keep her mind focused on anything when everything looked the same, and all she could feel was her fullness, and how good it made her feel. Like this was right.

Eventually – weeks later? months? – the creature brought her back to that cave. Or was it a different cave? She had trouble remembering. Her mind was so fuzzy these days. The creature put her back down in shallow water, and when it started rubbing over her belly again, she moaned in pleasure. Even now she hated how good it felt to be touched there, to have the visible reminder of her ordeal make her want more. The eggs shifted inside her – they had felt different for a few days now, like something was moving inside them. For the first time since this had started, the tentacled withdrew from her used cunt, and pushed into her asshole instead. She whimpered and moaned and begged wordlessly, but that seemed to be just what her body needed to get the eggs inside her moving.

She passed out again afterwards, only woke up to over a dozen smaller creatures wriggling over her body. It was almost weird to see her belly flat again, not that she could see much skin underneath those little blue creatures covering her. She was so exhausted she didn’t realize immediately that the big creature was gone. For a moment, she dared to hope! Maybe once she’d caught her strength, she could swim out of here and back ashore. After this long, everyone would be so overjoyed to see her again! Everyone. Mom and dad and little … Bob, she thought. 

But her strength didn’t seem to come back. Without being fed, she felt hungry and weak, and all she could do was lie there while those little creatures grew and grew, faster than should have been possible for any living creature. As they grew, they left one by one until only the biggest one remained, and Betty was so helpless by then that she obediently opened her mouth when it pushed a tentacle past her lips. It tasted so good, and it finally gave her strength again. Maybe she just needed to stay a little while, just until she felt better. 

But ever since she’d given birth to those little things, she’d felt unbearably empty, and her cunt twitched in excitement when the creature’s tentacles started rubbing over it. She spread her legs eagerly under the water, and she was so desperate she came just from it pushing inside her. It wasn’t as big yet as its … father? mother? had been, but anything was better than the emptiness of the past hours. It filled her asshole, too, as if it knew she needed still more. 

Over the next hours, it kept growing, growing around her and inside her until she started feeling properly full again, until she could see the shape of it in her belly again. 

“Please,” she thought and didn’t know what she was asking for. It was so hard to think. But when something big was being pushed into her, first into her pussy and then something else into her ass, she knew that this was exactly what she needed.


End file.
